millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story Missions/@comment-28059753-20160404082227/@comment-28059753-20160415035357
Sadly, I don't think it's possible to get drop rates. This is the thing I wanted most. The individual mission data actually has fields that should contain the drop rate data, but they have all been zeroed out. And, I guess this data is not needed on the client, so they have chosen not to send it. This seems to match what I read (via Google translate) here: http://aigis.dougax.net/drop/ "2014/12/11のメンテ以降、ドロップの謎の数字は見えなくなりました。" ~ "Following maintenance, rate numbers are no longer visible." I should still be able to tell which enemy drops what/how many of a drop can occur. I still hold out hope that some additional data is leaked somehow in the communication process, but I've looked at a little and found nothing, so it is quite a slim hope. For indiviual mission data, it is a more complicated story. For future missions, I have not seen anything other than what I posted here. For the missions I posted about here, I theoretically have pretty full data, but of course it may not be final. I looked at the enemies for the Daily missions I posted vs gcwiki and it seemed to match up with maybe a few outliers that could be corrected for release (it looked to me like Skyfallen Gift G had 22 Saki enemies from Battlefield of the Gathered Strong -- probably it is supposed to be something else). Contrast with Spirit March -- I consider this less implemented because it referenced enemy IDs that were past the end of the enemy table whereas all of the Story or Daily missions I mentioned more recently reference enemies that are in the table. I also don't see anything about old missions skipped or otherwise. However, the data still exists on the fileserver, at least for some of them. If I take the filename->URL mapping that I decoded from Sword of the Dragon Slayer, I can still download these files (last time I checked), but they are no longer in the filename->URL mapping (well, files of the same names might exist, but they have different URLs with different contents). So, if there was some way to figure out this mapping, or if someone somehow had an old filename->URL mapping, it may be possible to get the old data. However, for all I know so far, the URLs could just be random, and there's also no guarantee that the data will stay online forever. (By the same token, it may be possible that more future data also exists on the fileserver, but I also don't know how to guess the URLs for that.) For events in general, there is also the event name table. This seems to include all the event names past present and future including skipped events. Generally event names that haven't occurred aren't translated. The events we've had are loosely but not exactly in order. Probably the order is the same they occurred for DMM, but I haven't checked rigorously. For enemies, I am finding that there is also some fluctuation -- this week, event enemies which I think were for ONI-Possessed Swordswoman, General of a Ruined Land, and Holy Warrior's Challenge (an odd assortment?) were chopped off the end of the table and replaced with enemies for these new Daily missions. That said, there are still lots of event enemies in the table (including Sword of the Dragon Slayer which I'm 100% sure about), as well as the standard assortment for Story/Daily/Challenge missions, and some that are probably not yet used. In that sense, the new Story missions seem much more stable since their enemies are much colser to the beginning of the enemy table vs the new Daily missions where many of the new enemies are right at the end.